


blue stained on red

by saintpyrite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintpyrite/pseuds/saintpyrite
Summary: Wilbur sees everything in red and blue.
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	blue stained on red

**_Red_. **

Wilbur remembers the colour. The colour flies high on a flag made in the name of freedom; it's smeared on white and green that laughs back at them; it's a royal mantle that cascades over a familiar face; it's explosive and violent, bringing down the world around him and most of all, it's his blood running down the edge of a blade in his final moments. 

The colour red is passionate, it's angry and it's violent. It grips him and stains his fingers. He doesn't like the colour red so much, it reminds him of someone he used to be. It's a foggy memory out of his grasp, as if trying to see himself through frosted glass. Despite everything though, he can see the blood on his hands as clear as day. 

His hands clenched around an old coat, dusty and stained a dirty red, piled away neatly in a chest in Phil's house. There is a tear in the back he remembers vividly, bringing a sad smile to his soft features.

Wilbur knows this coat was his or maybe it belonged to the person he used to be. They're different people now, separated by a dense veil of fog. He knows he was a bad man, a violent and deranged person who had lost his mind and hurt his people. The least he can do now is learn to become better than he ever was; a better man, a better friend and a better father. 

**_Blue._ **

It's the one colour that gets him through the day. The colour flies atop the L'Manberg flag; it's old uniforms in a time of revolution; a soft pastel adorning his son; it's the colour his clear powder goes when the memories are too much to bear alone and it's the colour of his flying lanterns. 

He's making flying lanterns in reds and blues, the way he used to do with Phil when he was a child. He remembers those days and they bring a smile, there are many fond memories he keeps close to his chest. 

He can remember them, tangible as the lantern in his hand and they float on the winds just as strikingly beautiful. Meeting Techno for the first time, the day Fundy was born, watching his son grow up. 

"You got blue on your lantern," he hears Tubbo approach him, leaning over his shoulder. "Though I guess nobody will notice when you let go." 

There is blue powder smudged into the red lantern. He's trying to forget why when Fundy comes to mind. 

**_Red._ **

He catches the sweeping silk in his peripheral and rage burns bright red in his glacial body. It heats him up in a way death has never allowed him to feel again, it's searing and the fog lifts enough for him to remember. It's long enough for him to act. 

He reaches for Eret; comrade, old friend, king and _traitor_. 

"Oh, Wilbur," Eret says, surprised but warm as always. He feels warm, it's comforting and it makes Wilbur angry because he's cold to the touch. "How are you?" 

"You _stole_ him," Wilbur spits back, red colours his words and he wonders if Eret can see the colour as clear as he can. "My boy, you took him from me after _everything_ you've taken before."

"Wilbur--" 

The words won't stop, it's like blood dripping down a sword he remembers fitting neatly in his chest as if it was made for him. Maybe it was, he remembers making that sword himself. 

"You betray us to become King and then--" Wilbur chokes back a sob, his finger stabbing into Eret's chest. The man doesn't fight back, he doesn't yell or raise his voice or threaten him with violence. He hates that Eret won't fight back. "You take my boy, the one thing I might be able to make right and you take him from me with your castle and your riches and your promises of a dad who'd be there for him!" 

Eret's face twists into a frown and he doesn't try to defend himself again. He stands perfectly still, fingers dancing around Wilbur's wrists but it isn't a harsh touch. He lets Wilbur dig his fingers into the flesh under fine fabrics, hoping to bruise and harm. He lets the air grow cold, their breath coming out as fog. 

Eret is alive though, he is warm and alive and he is there for Fundy. Wilbur is not, he never has been. 

He just wants Eret to prove himself a traitor, just trying to hurt him again. He wants to see red. 

And he does; he sees red when a royal cape wraps around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. Wilbur thinks about how Eret holds him the way Phil did upon his death bed, as if he was so fragile he might shatter and maybe he is shattered. He was a dead man, after all. 

"You're supposed to be the villain," Wilbur whispers. 

**_Blue._ **

The blue dust stains the red of the royal mantle. Eret doesn't let him go though, holding Wilbur close and letting the ghost sob blue into his chest as if it would wash away the red on their hands. 

_You're supposed to be the villain,_ Wilbur had said and Eret supposed that Wilbur was right. Maybe it was what Wilbur needed right now, something consistent, something that wouldn't change. 

"If you need me to be the villain, Wilbur, I can do that," Eret said, voice quiet and soothing. 

Wilbur tightened his grip on the king, his breathing coming out in shaky heaves. He didn't even need to breathe anymore but it was second nature to do so, second nature to fall into a hysterical panic when it became too much. 

"If you need a friend though, it'd be the least I can do after everything I've put you through." 

Wilbur laughs bitterly, fingers stained blue digging into red silk. He remembers the words of a traitor and reaching out, he grabs them before they can slip through his fingers. 

"Was it ever meant to be, Eret?" 

Eret is still against him, never changing. He keeps Wilbur close though. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer and Wilbur has always been the fine line between friend and foe, a tightrope across a dark chasm that Eret has walked back and forth. 

"I think it could be." 


End file.
